


Bloom

by brxkenbxnes



Category: bts
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Jimin is a sad boi, Jungkook just wants to help like a good kid he his, Little bit of Fluff, Love, M/M, Mental Illnesses, Taehyung is kinda out of character, i can’t do tags, jikook - Freeform, may trigger some people, vmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brxkenbxnes/pseuds/brxkenbxnes
Summary: All flowers either blossom, or shrivel and die, becoming apart of the earth underneath it.Sometimes they don't open up to the warm rays of the sun.It was the best if they bloom to show their true beauty.He chose the latter.





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> !Warning! 
> 
> This fic mentions of depression, possibly self harm, and other things that may be sensitive to others. 
> 
>  
> 
> (´；ω；`) I wrote this shit when I was feeling down, and was originally going to post it on Wattpad. That was a nope.

[ʝιмιи]

 

Those two words always slipped out of my mouth.

'I'm fine.'

And nobody noticed the evident lie that was practically painted all over the short sentence.

I already knew they didn't care.

I knew I wasn't talented.

But I also knew I was probably overreacting.

I wasn't fine. It wasn't okay. 

But I wouldn't bother people with my so called 'problems'. People shouldn't waste their time helping me. They shouldn't give me false hope. 

Yet I still craved it. Like how a flower needed pure water, and glowing sunlight, every day. 

I needed it. The feeling of attention and worry all on me, and comforting hugs that kept me warm, even though it wouldn't help my cold heart. 

I wanted my life to be something from a sad romance movie, or a cliche story about love. Love, love, love. It bothered me so much like poison, getting worser and spreading as time passed by painfully slow. 

But it was selfish. I was selfish. 

That's why I didn't tell anyone. Share my thoughts that never seemed to stop.  
It reminded me of an empty canvas, painted by dark, blue hues of colour merged together, rather than beautiful shades of radiant and bright colours; Rain pouring nonstop, hitting the ground like needles jabbing into my skin. Though the rain seemed like a never ending story, there's a limit to it. Where the sun can unravel itself, and beads of water drip down from plants, the air so refreshing and blissful to inhale. 

Those moments are so relieving. Those moments are when Kim Taehyung does the most simplest things to me. He subsides the rain by smiling at me, telling me how amazing I am, and how special I am to the world. He causes the poison in my body to flow even quicker, and honestly, I accept him. 

 

He's different from everyone else. And even though I can't love the person known as me, Park Jimin, I can love him, someone who actually deserves it.

I can't show him me though. I don't want to tell him that I always feel alone. That I always feel sad, even when I laugh with the people I stick around with. That i barely know myself anymore.

I can't let him know that I don't want to live any more.

 

Because at some point, that poison, that love, will come to an end. At some point, it kills you. It hurts you. And i was correct.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll say this once.. 
> 
> I’m only going to continue this short-ish fic if others want it to be continued. Whoever reads this, just comment if you want more content. 
> 
> If there is going to be a chance for me to update this, it will be at least 1-2 a week. :T


End file.
